Hide and Seek
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: SongFic; Richard and Kahlan play a game of hide and seek that turns into something a little bit more fun.  Featuring "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls


**TITLE:** Hide and Seek  
**AUTHOR:** Lord of Kavaka  
**CHARACTERS:** Richard/Kahlan  
**RATING:** T  
**TIMELINE:** Set sometime during Season 1  
**STORY TYPE:** Humor/Romance  
**SPOILERS:** Nothing that I can think of.  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own them, and I make no profit from this.  
**SUMMARY:** Richard and Kahlan play a game of hide and seek that turns into something a little bit more fun.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is my first attempt at a SongFic. I've seen some around and thought they looked fun to write. So I thought it would be amusing to use the song "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls with Richard and Kahlan saying the lyrics. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Hide and Seek (featuring "I Touch Myself" by the Divinyls)**

Without the annoying wizard around to chaperone, Richard and Kahlan decided to have some fun. They played hide and seek, which was actually unfair, because Richard had been a woods guide, and he always found her. Kahlan had been trying to hide behind a tree, but it because clear to her very quickly that it was useless. She jumped and let out a high-pitched yelp when she felt a hand come and land on her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with Richard. He moved forward, his warm brown eyes gazing at her with all that passion and desire she knew he should not have for a confessor.

However, no matter how hard she tried, Kahlan couldn't pull her eyes away from his. Richard moved closer, bringing both his hands up to tenderly caress her arms, as he eased her up against the tree trunk. Kahlan could feel her heart thumping to a beat she had never known before. She had to tell him how she felt, so that he would know the truth.

"I love myself," Kahlan piped up, almost breathlessly, gazing up at his handsome face. "I want you to love me. When I'm feeling down, I want you above me." She ducked down and backed away; unsure if she should have even spoke. "I search myself," she continued, afraid she had said too much. "I want you to find me. I forget myself. I want you to remind me."

Richard stood inches away, looking at her with a shocked expression. Kahlan sucked in a breath, and decided she would tell him how she felt.

"I don't want anybody else," she said, almost in a singsong voice. "When I think about you, I touch myself."

Richard's mouth dropped, and Kahlan blushed, stunned she had actually told him what she did at night, when the others slept. Her pale cheeks turned pink and tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh… o… oh," she whimpered, holding her head in her hands. "I don't want anybody else. Oh no, oh no… oh no!"

He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and stepped forward. He placed a finger under her chin, bringing her head up to look at him. "You're the one who makes me come running," he said. "You're the sun who makes me shine."

Kahlan smiled and laughed lightly. "When you're around, I'm always laughing."

Richard gripped her hand with one of his, brushing her tears away with the other. "I want to make you mine."

Her heart hammered in her chest to hear that he wanted her. Shivering with the delight of it, she smiled and closed her eyes. "I close my eyes," she replied. "And see you before me." When she opened her eyes, Richard was, indeed, before her. "Think I would die, if you were to ignore me," she added, almost in a whisper.

Richard grinned softly and caressed her cheek. "A fool could see just how much I adore you," he said, then dropped down to his knees. "I get down on my knees. I'd do anything for you." He paused and stood. "I don't want anybody else."

"When I think about you, I touch myself," Kahlan blurted out and blushed, not knowing why she had said that again. "I don't want anybody else." She shook her head and backed away. "Oh no… oh no. Oh no!"

Kahlan darted away, embarrassed and completely confused with herself. Why, oh why did she tell him those things? They were only going to make him want her more, even though they could never be together. It was impossible. To simply think about that might even risk accidentally confessing him.

Richard ran after her, and he had no trouble finding her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. She flushed with how close he was and her chest tightened, not knowing what to say. Feeling giddy from the lack of oxygen, she repeated herself.

"I love myself," she told him, hoping to clarify things. "I want you to love me. When I'm feeling down… I want you above me." Her eyes darted around, looking for an escape, but she could not find one. Why, oh why, was she telling him this. It was only going to make things more difficult. "I search myself," she continued. "I want you to find me."

She flushed with arousal, as Richard inched closer, brushing his lips against hers. Her eyes grew wide and she pushed him away. "I forget myself!" she wailed. "I want you to remind me."

"I don't want anybody else," Richard stated firmly, gripping her tightly in his arms, not letting her back away. He took a deep breath and averted his eyes. "When I think about you… I touch myself."

Kahlan gasped, shocked that he did the same thing she did. She relaxed her muscles and eased into his hold. "Oh, I don't want anybody else," she admitted, gazing deeply into the depths of his warm brown eyes.

Richard raised his eyebrows cautiously. "Oh no, oh no, oh no."

Deciding she'd rather risk something then never knowing the truth, Kahlan grabbed his hand and pulled him back to camp. "I want you," she said. "I don't want anybody else." They burst through the trees and into the clearing tumbling down onto their bedrolls.

They spun around, and he touched her in places she had long since denied him access. They stripped off their clothes and Richard laid her down on the bedroll, moving over her, caressing her legs.

"And when I think about you," she said, gazing up into his eyes, as he rested himself between her inner thighs. "I touch myself."

Richard leaned forward and captured her lips, rubbing himself against her femininity. "Ooh, oooh, ooooh," Kahlan moaned.

He then thrust his hips forward, pushing past her barrier and entering her. Kahlan closed her eyes and her mouth dropped ever so slightly. "Aaaaaah!" she gasped in exquisite rapture at becoming one with the man she loved and not a man she had to open up for simply to procreate.

Richard cupped Kahlan's face in his hand as he began moving back and forth over her. "I don't want anybody else," Richard declared, then leaned forward and kissed her.

"When I think about you, I touch myself," Kahlan moaned, not knowing why she kept telling him. No matter, seeming to hear this only made him more excited and the lovemaking more pleasurable. She grabbed his face in her hands and looked up at him. "I don't want anybody else," she affirmed again, as she moved her body with his. "When I think about you. I touch myself."

Richard ran his hands all over her body, touching her breasts and legs. Kahlan gasped and moaned with each single touch and movement of him inside her. She was losing herself in the sheer pleasure it was to finally give in to her desires and become one with the man she loved.

"I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself, I honestly do," Kahlan kept murmuring as they made love. "I touch myself, I touch myself, I touch myself."

Everything seemed to fade away around them, as if they were the only ones that existed. Kahlan basked in his love, pleased beyond joy that he had not been confessed when she lost control of her powers. She moaned his name when he brought her to release, his own occurring moments before hers. Richard slipped out of her, and kissed her deeply. Kahlan turned and curled up beside him and laughed, highly amused that all she had to do to get him in the mood was tell him that when she thought of him, she touched herself.

THE END


End file.
